songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Eurovision Song Contest 2
|return = - |withdraw = |disqualified = |winner = TBA |image = |director |entries = 32|director = Eurovision Junior|semi = |semi2 = TBA|interval = Semi-Final 1: Rykka - "Movies" Semi-Final 2: Ginta Biku - "Cet Air Là" Grand Final: Timebelle - "Singing About Love" |opening = Grand Final: Timebelle with their Eurovision 2017 Mashup|semi1 = TBA|exsupervisor = Eurovision Junior|exproducer = ESC Leon|vote = 2 sets of votes with at least 1 difference 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8, 10 and 12 points to the favourite 10 entries}} The Our Eurovision Song Contest 2 (also abbreviated as OESC 2) is the second edition of the contest. It will take place in Switzerland In the second edition 32 countries will participate. Location About the host city Bern is the de facto capital of Switzerland, referred to by the Swiss as their Bundesstadt, or "federal city". With a population of 142,349 (September 2017), Bern is the fourth-most populous city in Switzerland. The Bern agglomeration, which includes 36 municipalities, had a population of 406,900 in 2014. The metropolitan area had a population of 660,000 in 2000. Bern is also the capital of the canton of Bern, the second-most populous of Switzerland's cantons. The official language in Bern is (the Swiss variety of Standard) German, but the most-spoken language is an Alemannic Swiss German dialect, Bernese German. In 1983, the historic old town (actually called in German: Innere Stadt) in the centre of Bern became a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Bern is ranked among the world’s top ten cities for the best quality of life (2010). About the venue Bern Arena '''is an arena in Bern, Switzerland. It is primarily used for ice hockey and is the home arena of SC Bern. It was built in 1967 and currently accommodates 17,031 people. A characteristic of the Bern Arena is that it has the world's largest standing room grandstand within an arena, with a capacity of 10,422 bench seats. The PostFinance Arena was the main arena for the 2009 IIHF World Championships, and has already hosted the inaugural Victoria Cup. Likewise, in May 2016, the 2016 European Women's Artistic Gymnastics Championships were held at the arena. Format TBA Participants All ''INACTIVE''''' are disqualified. Withdrawals * : Germany withdraw after participating in the first edition of Our Eurovision Song Contest. There is no reason given why they withdraw. Germany is searching for the third edition a new HoD. * : Denmark withdraw after participating in the first edition of Our Eurovision Song Contest. There is no reason given why they withdraw and their HoD is very inactive. Denmark is searching for the third edition a new HoD. * : Armenia withdraw after participating in the first edition of Our Eurovision Song Contest. There is no reason given why they withdraw and their HoD is very inactive. Armenia is searching for the third edition a new HoD. * : Czech Republic withdraw after participating in the first edition of Our Eurovision Song Contest. There is no reason given why they withdraw and their HoD is very inactive. Czech Republic is searching for the third edition a new HoD. Disqualified countries * : Turkey is disqualified due to incidents in the first edition of Our Eurovision Song Contest because they don't want to vote, also the Turkish HoD had no interest anymore in the song contest. * : Norway is disqualified because they didn't send their entry. They got 2 months to choose a song, but they didn't in time. * : Israel is disqualified because they didn't send their entry. They got 2 months to choose a song, but they didn't in time. * : Albania is disqualified because they didn't send their entry. They got 2 months to choose a song, but they didn't in time. Interested countries * : Russia was taken by Panacea for the first edition, but because he didn't send a song he disqualified. Still he is inactive, so the Council decided to give anyone others the country. Yahevito14 CT was the first one who liked to have Russia, so he will be the new HoD for Russia. On 19th October 2017, Yahevito14 said that he will withdraw, due to personal reasons. This means that Russia won't participate in the second edition of Our Eurovision Song Contest. A debut in the future is not ruled out. Incidents * : Portugal was one of the first countries which confirmed, but on 1st August 2017, they said that they will think about the participation in the 2nd edition, probably after the bad results in the first edition. They decided to continue in the contest. * : Because the HoD, Martin Ivanov was very inactive and not joined the new community, there is made a decision on 4th December 2017 that they will have a new HoD for the second edition and can participate. JustPesho is the new HoD of Belgium. * : Because there were so much HoDs inactive, there is made a decision on 4th December 2017 that they can still confirm their participation until 11th December 2017. Montenegro confirmed on 4th December 2017. * : The HoD of the first edition withdrew due to the bad results and took an other country. They found no new HoD, but there is made a decision on 4th December 2017 that they can still confirm their participation until 11th December 2017. On 6th December 2017 they found a new HoD, so they won't withdraw. Semi-final draw Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final